Super Hostile: Enemy Agent Season 1
by Golden Keyblade
Summary: After centuries of boredom, the ancient entity known as Vechs has discovered a new way to amuse himself. Now, the Red and Blue Teams must race across the Sea of Flame, attempting to complete their own Victory Monument while simultaneously attempting to sabotage the other team. The ultimate challenge has arrived! (SYOC; if you don't know what Super Hostile is, look it up.)


In the beginning, there was Vechs.

A primordial force of creation and destruction, Vechs is an entity as old as time itself, born from the raw primordial energy of the Void. He (if an incorporeal being can be said to be a he) possessed the power to create entire worlds, which he could enter by taking on a physical form. He created worlds of incredibly beauty and impossible geometry, entire microcosms which served as his toys and his engine of imagination.

Though he modeled his designs off many worlds, his thoughts would inevitably turn to a single world: the planet Minecraftia, a world where everything from the land to the buildings to the animals and people themselves were made up of cubes. By infinite combinations and re-combinations of these blocks, Vechs built world after world and filled them with life.

Or, rather, he tried to.

Having existed in solitude for billions of years, Vechs wanted more than anything else to have someone else to be with. He wanted companionship. But here, for the first time in his life, his powers failed him. For despite all that Vechs was capable of, he could not create intelligent life. Every civilization he created was eradicated, sometimes by disease, sometimes by unforeseen disasters, sometimes by war, and sometimes by pure unbridled stupidity. Vechs was only capable of creating animals, or else mindless monsters like zombies and Blazes.

After countless attempts at creating a civilization had failed, Vechs began to grow angry. He became convinced that he was not to blame; it was life itself that was at fault. He became enraged at intelligent life, convinced that his previous creations had killed themselves to spite him, to prevent him from having friends.

And thus the seeds of madness were planted in the mind of the oldest being in the universe.

Made bitter by his rage, Vechs began to torment the mortals whose ingenuity and resourcefulness he had once so admired. He could not strike them in Minecraftia, so he began to kidnap individuals. At first he merely killed them outright, but he soon found that there was no pleasure in this. Despite his pain and anger, he was still a force of creation at heart. Pure destruction was not in his nature.

So instead, he applied his creations to revenge. He created the Super Hostile Worlds: worlds designed for the purpose of tormenting those he captured with challenges which were nigh-impossible. Those who persevered and completed the challenges would be rewarded with a return home and sometimes a great reward; those who did not have the strength were doomed to remain trapped in these worlds forever.

But after a time, even this grew wearisome. After hundreds of iterations of these games, Vechs could derive no further interest from it. He attempted to change the formula numerous times: he created the Race for Wool, in which teams would compete to complete a challenge, or the Hostile Trails, in which a player would have to transport live animals instead of inanimate blocks. But, Vechs began to realize, no matter how many souls he tormented, he was still alone. It was not revenge he was seeking; not really. He wished to see the interaction of living beings: the one thing he had for untold millennia been missing. But if more than one player was placed into an iteration, it inevitably became too easy; there was no enjoyment from an easy challenge.

And then, one day, Vechs hit on the idea which would change everything.

**SUPER HOSTILE  
**_ENEMY AGENT_

* * *

**A/N: So yeah, this is a thing that came to me. I actually had this idea quite a while ago for an actual YouTube series, but I decided it would be better in written form. I honestly don't know if I'll update this; odds are it'll be pretty rarely, since I'm...well, me. Don't worry, this does NOT mean ****_Calvin's Quest_**** is cancelled; it's still a writing priority. This is just a side project to work on when I can't think of anything else.**

**If you couldn't tell, the basic gimmick of the story is that it's the Super Hostile maps, but competitive. The rules will be explained in greater detail in Episode 01, but for now just know that this story features two teams of players having to race each other for blocks for the Victory Monument and keeping the other team from getting blocks. **

**In other news: I need OCs! Each team consists of four players, but I only have a total of five characters so far. That means I need three players: one for the red team (preferably a girl, since it's only guys so far) and two for the blue team. Here's the submission form: **

**Name:  
****Username: [either your actual ****_Minecraft_**** username, or something that sounds plausible]  
****Team: [Either Red or Blue]  
****Appearance: [basically your in-game skin]  
****Age: [optional]  
****Personality: [critical; I need to know how to write for them]  
****Other notes: [anything else I should know about the character]**

**Alright, with that out of the way, I think that's everything! Can't wait to share the first chapter with you guys! (Also, in regards to sequels: yes, I plan to do all the maps we have available. No, I don't know if that'll ever really happen.)**

**Oh, also, I don't own ****_Minecraft_**** or "Super Hostile". I think that should be obvious. **


End file.
